Hands Down
by csciabarasi
Summary: Soul finally asks Maka on a date. But instead of just having dinner together, Soul has planned the entire day with events for them to have tons of fun and spend time with each other. It could possibly be one of the best days that they will always remember. This SoMa story is loosely based on the song "Hands Down" by Dashboard Confessional.
1. Weekend Plans

**I do not own Soul Eater in any shape or form. Thanks! ^.^**

Maka couldn't believe it. Soul Eater Evans had finally asked her out on a date. 

It was a Friday afternoon and they had just finished their last classes of the day. Maka was in the hallway near her locker, chatting with Tsubaki as she was putting her books back into the locker.

"So Maka, you don't have any plans for the weekend?" Tsubaki asked.

"Nope. Not really. Though I did just a get a new book that I'm dying to dive into. That's probably how I'll spend my weekend."

"No offense, but isn't that a bit boring. I'm sure we could figure out something fun to do this weekend. Black Star and I are going on a date tomorrow night, but we should all hang out on Sunday!"

"That sounds like a good idea. I really don't mind reading all weekend either though. Tsubaki, you know how much I enjoy reading." _To curl up in my pajamas on the couch in front of the fire place with my book. Yes, that sounds perfect, _Maka thought.

Maka snapped out of her daydreaming by a loud voice behind her. "Yeah Tsubaki, how could you _ever _forget how big of a bookworm Maka is?! All she does is eat, sleep, and read." Black Star announced as he put a hand on Tsubaki's shoulder. Black Star and Soul had just come from another dissection in Professor Stein's class and we definitely glad that it was over.

"There's nothing wrong with reading Black Star. Maybe you should try it someday." Maka doubted that Black Star had ever picked up a book and actually read it in his whole life.

"I, the great Black Star, will surpass God one day, and there's no way reading is going to help me succeed with that!" he stated triumphantly while putting his hands on his waist and lifting his chin high into the air.

Everyone looked at him, not phased at all by his outburst. "Okay, good luck with that." Maka replied bluntly.

"You know, if you keep staying at home and reading all the time, you're going to become one of those crazy old ladies with tons of cats. You'll knit all the time and even read stories to all your cats. I can totally see you doing that Maka." Black Star grinned smugly.

Before Maka could retort, Soul muttered, "No she won't. Not if I can help it."

Everyone looked at Soul in a rather surprised way, with 'Huh?' written on each person's face.

Without looking directly at her, Soul asked, "Hey Maka, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Everyone else took the hint that he wanted to talk to Maka alone.

"Well, we should be going! I'll call you about the plans for Sunday later Maka!" Tsubaki said. She then leaned into Maka and whispered, "_You better update me on everything later_!"

Since it was a Friday afternoon, most students didn't stick around at school. The hallway was already empty and it was just Soul and Maka standing across from each other.

"Uhhh, let's head outside now, ok?" Soul glanced his crimson eyes at Maka's emerald ones.

"Sure." Maka smiled back.

They walked out of the main academy building and were at the top of the millions of steps in front of the school. It was mid-April and a lot of flowers were starting to bloom. The air was filled with a sweet smell as they walked to the main entrance of the school. Maka breathed in deep, as if the air was blessed and lucky. She loved the great weather that came with the springtime.

Soul sat down on the top step and he patted the ground next to him, motioning for Maka to sit next to him. Maka did as Soul wanted, and sat down on the marble steps. She looked at Soul and noticed that the sun was reflecting off of his pure white hair and made his hair glow. Maka couldn't help but giggle at the sight. She had never seen that happen before.

"What's so funny? Do I have something on my face?" Soul asked giving her a weird look.

"No, no. It's just that your hair is glowing from the sunlight!" she giggled. In a way, Maka actually realized that it made him look rather attractive; like a glowing angel before her.

"Oh. Yeah, it does that sometimes. Anyway, the reason I wanted to talk to you is because of what Black Star said earlier, about you being alone forever." Soul sighed. No matter how many times he planned on telling Maka his thoughts, he never could get his words out correctly. But he would tell her today; no matter how badly he butchered his words. He took a deep breath and looked right into her beautiful green orbs.

"Maka, I don't want you to be alone. I want to be with you, so you'll never have to be alone. You really are a great Meister and I'm so thankful to have you as my partner and as my friend. You mean a lot to me and I was wondering if we could, well, hang out like having a date?"

Maka couldn't believe that she was hearing everything that Soul was saying. Were her ears deceiving her? No, no they weren't. She couldn't help but smile.

"Oh Soul. You mean a lot to me too. That's one of the sweetest things someone has said to me. And are you asking me out on a date?"

"Uh, well, it doesn't have to be like a "date" date, unless you want it to be like that. I was thinking more like hanging out for a whole day and having fun spending time together doing whatever we want to do. That type of date. Is that cool with you?" He really hoped she would accept his offer. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he would be slightly upset if she declined.

"Yeah! That sounds great Soul! When do you want to have this "date"?

"Well, today or tomorrow is fine. How about tomorrow so I can plan everything out tonight?"

"Okay. Sounds great!" Maka beamed. She looked at her watch. It was 3:45 pm. Her father, Spirit, would be leaving the Academy soon and would be heading home too. The last thing she wanted was to have to walk home with her father, as he would strike up conversations with her and constantly annoy her.

"Hey Soul, I need to head home now before my dad walks out soon. Sorry."

"It's cool. Let's head into town."

They walked down the steps and into town together in silence. But it wasn't an awkward silence, more of a content and happy silence. When they reached their different roads to take, Maka hugged Soul and told him that'd she call him later.

"Cool." Soul grinned back at her, his sharp teeth sparkling in the sun, along with his glowing hair.

Maka giggled and waved goodbye.

Maka walked up to the gate in front of her house and unlocked it.

*Crreeeeeak*

Maka hated the dumb gate, but Papa insisted on having it "to keep bad people away from his daughter at night" and "So my little girl won't sneak out at night". Yep, that was her father, even when he was the one that would be out late at the bar and when he got back he would be too drunk to unlock the gate. Maka would never dream about sneaking out at night anyways.

**Later that night**

Maka was in her favorite place. Curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace in her pajamas, reading her new book. Her father had already left the house earlier. It was a Friday night; of course he went out to find some ladies and go to the bar. He really was a disgrace.

The Maka heard "Psychedelic Souljam" start playing in her bedroom, which meant that her cell phone was ringing. She placed her book down on the couch as she went to answer the phone.

"Hello? Maka Albarn speaking."

"Heh, well don't you sound all professional Maka." Said a cool voice.

"Oh, hi Soul. What's new?" she asked plopping back down onto the comfy couch.

"Well, I was thinking, since it's April, it's still way too cold to go swimming, right? But do you like swimming?"

"Um, yeah, why?"

"I was just wondering. Make sure to pack a bathing suit for tomorrow then okay?"

"But you just said it was way too cold to go swimming!"

"Yeah, but pack one anyways. Oh, and what's your favorite food?"

"Umm, spaghetti I guess? I don't really know." All these weird questions were starting to confuse Maka.

"Okay. Sounds cool to me. I'll pick you up at 10:00 tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it. Goodnight!" she said as she hung up the phone.

As Maka continued to read her book for the night and later was getting ready for bed, she couldn't help but wonder: what on earth was Soul planning for tomorrow?


	2. Preparations

**Hello! **_**Wassup? Wassup? (As Lord Death would say). **_**Thank you for the views and the reviews. It means a lot to me! I normally do not write a lot but I ****am determined to finish this story! (for once). Thanks so much! **** Sorry I'm not getting to their date just yet. I decided to split up Maka getting ready and Spirit's meltdown into two different chapters first. Then I promise to get to the date! Thank you for your patience and your support!**

**By the way, I do not own Soul Eater in any shape or form, though I do love Soul and Maka very much. ^.^**

* * *

The sun began streaming through Maka's curtain around seven the next morning. Maka still slept until her alarm on her cell phone went off at eight. It was a Saturday, and normally she would be a bit lazy for once and sleep in until 9:30 or 10:00 on weekends. She would then normally make breakfast for her and her father. He would attempt to carry conversations with her about the "good times" when she was little and when her mother was around. Maka normally tuned out Spirit's babbling and kept her nose in her book while nibbling on her food. Whenever her father mentioned the "good old days" with her mother, it made her sad but a bit angry at the same time. If he hadn't been messing around with other women, her mother probably wouldn't have left when she was little. Even though she had memories of her mother and she had photographs too, she couldn't help but feel a pain in her heart when Kami was mentioned.

This morning was different though. She remembered her day with Soul today and couldn't wait to figure out what they would be doing all day. She sat up in her bed and yawned. She then stretched and looked out the window. The sun was up and she could tell that it was going to be a beautiful day. Even though it was sunny, she knew it would be too cold for swimming. It wouldn't even be reasonable to go swimming until at least late May. She got up and walked over to her dresser against the far wall and pulled open the topmost drawer, where she kept her underwear, socks and bathing suits.

"Should I wear a one-piece or a bikini?" Maka questioned aloud.

She rummaged through her drawer and found a cute emerald green bikini, which matched her eyes. It was one of her favorites because it was one of her favorite colors. She wasn't sure if she would be brave enough to wear it in front of Soul though. She then continued looking past her colorful arrangement of socks to find a slimming black one-piece bathing suit with red and white stripes swirling around the side and it criss-crossed in the back. She personally liked both outfits, so she decided to pack both, _just in case._ Knowing her, she would want to wear the bikini but would be too nervous at the last minute and settle on the one-piece instead. She then went and grabbed a towel from her bathroom that was connected to her bedroom.

Right when she was about to go into the kitchen to make some breakfast, her phone started ringing on her bedside table.

_Why would Soul be calling me this early? He's picking me up in two hours…_

Maka looked at the screen and noticed that wasn't Soul calling, but Tsubaki.

"Hi Tsubaki. You sure are up early for a Saturday morning. What's up?"

"Hey Maka! I'm actually surprised you answered. I thought you'd be asleep too!"

"Well, I-I, I mean, we, Soul and I, are going on a-a date. I mean, spending the day t-together really." Maka blushed and couldn't believe that she was actually stuttering! But she couldn't believe she was going on a date with Soul! A blush began to form on her cheeks as she remembered how she had started having a crush on Soul a few months ago and she couldn't believe that he somehow liked her too!

"Wait, really?! You and Soul? That's great Maka! That's so sweet! You know how I said that Black Star and I were going to go on a date tonight? Well, he abruptly decided for us to go out last night instead of tonight! We had so much fun, we stayed up all night just watching movies and talking! And then the best part? He asked me to be his girlfriend! I can't believe it! I still haven't even gone to bed yet!" Tsubaki sounded really giggly in the phone.

"Wow Tsubaki. It sounds like you had a great time. I'm so happy for you! And wait, you did say 'yes', right?"

"Of course!"

"Oh, by the way Tsubaki, what outfit should I wear for my outing today with Soul? I have no idea what to put on! I'm not good with this stuff!" Maka whined. She had never even been on a date before. She never bothered with dressing up, looking fancy, wearing makeup or doing her hair. She didn't have time for any of that and she thought it was all pointless. But now she didn't know what to do.

"Oh! Can I come over? I'll totally help you!" Maka could tell that Tsubaki was very excited about her special night's events. She couldn't remember the last time Tsubaki had been this happy. Sure, Tsubaki was always positive and nice, but this was totally different than normal. But it was a nice change.

"Sure. Soul is picking me up at 10:00 though and it's 8:30 now."

"That's no problem! I'll be right over!"

Once Maka got off the phone, she went into the kitchen and got out some eggs and bacon from the fridge. She grabbed the frying pan and put everything on the stove. After a few moments of cooking, her father called from the living room, "Oh, good morning Maka! Papa is in here! Come say hello!"

Maka rolled her eyes and walked into the living room. Spirit was sprawled across the couch and it looked like he was recovering from a hangover. She hated it when he went out to get drunk at the bar with lots of women, but even though he said he wouldn't drink as often, he still did. Sometimes, Maka felt more responsible than her own father.

"What do you want Papa?"

"Why are you up so early? You usually sleep in when you don't have school." Spirit looked at her and cocked his head to the side curiously.

"Well, I'm spending the day with a friend today Papa. I'm leaving at ten, so I got up early to get ready. Do you want breakfast in here today?"

"Oh, ok. Well, have fun today. And ooooohhhh, yes please!" he perked up a bit when she mentioned food and gave Maka his big watery eyes puppy dog look.

"Fine."

After both eating their breakfast, there was a knock at the door. It was around 8:45 am.

Maka went and answered the door to bring in Tsubaki. She had a black makeup carrying box and Maka instantly recognized it.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes." Tsubaki grinned.

Spirit walked into the room, "I thought you were leaving at ten Maka?"

"I am. Tsubaki just came over to help me pick out my outfit for today."

"Okay. Whatever. I don't understand all your girly stuff, so carry on." He groaned as he held an icepack to his head because of his splitting headache.

Maka and Tsubaki hurried to Maka's room and closed the door behind them.

"Okay, first. We need to pick out your outfit. Dress, skirt and top, or top and jeans?" Tsubaki asked, rummaging through Maka's closet.

Maka was so grateful to have Tsubaki as her best friend. What surprised her though was that Tsubaki knew how to handle all of this "date" stuff. She wouldn't have guessed that Tsubaki was so educated on fashion and makeup. She was always so beautiful yet very simple at the same time. She would guess that her friends Patti and Liz would know more about this stuff. But then again, they would probably dress Maka up too extreme for a nice and fun date. Tsubaki understood that they were going for a cute and pretty look, but not extreme fashionista diva look.

"Well, I always wear a skirt and top, but I really don't want to wear a dress and jeans seem too casual."

"Okay. What about this skirt? It's really cute!" Tsubaki asked Maka, pulling out a cute black skirt that was a bit above her knees. It had a bit of shimmer to it and a bit of ruffle down at the bottom. It also cinched Maka's waist quite nicely and showed off her curves.

"Okay. I think I've only ever worn that once. But what will I wear on top? That's the hardest part."

"No it's not! I know just the thing!" Tsubaki ran over to her drawers with all of Maka's tops and began to dig through the shirts, throwing out tons of clothes onto the floor until she found the right one.

"Aha! Found it!" Tsubaki held up an orange top that was a one shoulder ruffle front top and was mid-sleeve.

"That? Seriously? Are you sure about this? Isn't this a bit too summery?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Just put on the outfit. You'll look great. And you can always wear a jacket."

Maka put on the top and skirt and realized that Tsubaki was right. They flowed together nicely. But the skirt was a bit short for her liking, even though she was used to wearing her school plaid skirt all the time. She automatically reached for some white tights and put them on.

Tsubaki couldn't help but giggle at Maka's actions.

"What?"

"Oh, just you. You're so typical Maka. I was about to say that you looked so good, Soul would want to rip those clothes right off of you. And then you go and put on tights, just to be conservative."

"I can't believe you would say such things! Soul wouldn't do that!" she said as her face flushed just thinking about it.

"Whatever you say Maka. I don't believe it for a second though. Men are men. Anyways, Hair and Makeup time!"

"Oh dear…" Maka groaned as Tsubaki pounced on her like Maka was her prey.

Maka couldn't believe the agony of "looking pretty". After Tsubaki brushed all of her hair, she couldn't decide if she should keep the pigtails or style it down. She finally decided to put Maka's hair into the pigtails, but curl the hair still so she'd have cute curly pigtails, rather than straight ones. Also she curled her bangs on the tips so they'd flip more and used a cute barette to pin some of the bangs back. Tsubaki then put powder all over her face, which made her sneeze, insisted on tweezing her eyebrows (which really hurt!) and then the eyeliner made her eyes water so badly! She didn't mind the eyeshadow or the lip gloss though since they were painless, luckily. When she looked into the mirror, she was surprised she wasn't a makeup zombie like she felt that she was. Tsubaki had done a good job at still keeping it simple, but Maka had to admit that it didn't look half bad on her. With some light black eyeliner, shimmery gold eyeshadow to make her green eyes pop and light pink lip gloss, Maka felt like she was glowing.

"Thanks so much Tsubaki! I couldn't have done this without you." She hugged her best friend and looked at the time. It was already 9:45 am. Soul would be there in fifteen minutes and he might even get to her house a few minutes early. Maka grabbed her light jacket and her bag with her keys, phone, wallet, swimsuits, towel and some extra deodorant just in case. She would be mortified if she stunk around Soul!

"Hey, what's with the swimsuits and towel?" Tsubaki raised her eyebrow when she saw what Maka was taking in her bag.

"Apparently we're swimming today. He won't tell me where though."

"Seriously? In Apri?. Well, thank Shinigami that I used waterproof makeup on you then! Haha! Woah, I just realized something. What shoes are you going to wear?" Tsubaki asked while staring down at Maka's little feet covered by the white tights she was wearing.

Maka looked down and wiggled her toes. "Well… I have no idea what we're doing today, so I'm not sure. Tennis shoes just in case?"

"What? No way! Not with your super cute outfit!" Tsubaki said and stuck out her tongue.

"Okay. I'll just wear my black Chuck Taylors then. They give me a funky edge to the look. End of story."

"But-"

"No. It's fine. Thank you Tsubaki." Maka smiled.

* * *

Unknown to Maka and Tsubaki, but while they were discussing shoes, Spirit had walked outside to retrieve the mail. While outside, he heard the noise of an engine roaring nearby. A boy with spiky white hair came around the corner on an orange motorcycle with his music blaring.

_What a rowdy teenager. He's not even wearing a helmet! He looks about Maka's age. I sure hope Maka doesn't know that guy. Just the noise is making my headache worse!_

Though Spirit was expecting the boy to drive by their house, much to Spirit's dismay, the teenager actually did pass Spirit, as turned into their driveway since the gate was open because he was retrieving the mail! Spirit's jaw dropped to the ground. What on earth was that fellow doing at _his _house. Even with a splitting headache from his hangover, he did not waste a second at marching up to the motorcycle and demanding to know what the heck the guy was doing here. Soul got off of his bike and rustled his hair. He turned and noticed a man with red hair to his shoulders, eyes livid with anger and practically turning into flames. The man's face was practically as red as his own hair.

"YOU! What do you think you are doing here, pulling up into my driveway with th-that wretched contraption!" Spirit fumed.

Even though it was obvious that this man was very angry and confused, Soul still extended his hand to the man and flashed him a nice and _sharp _smile.

"Hello sir, my name is Soul Evans and I am here to take Maka Albarn out on a date. I assume you are her father? It is nice to meet you sir." Soul was as smooth as a criminal. He was defnitely cool. He was the ultimate gentleman, but even his respect and manners couldn't phase Spirit. When he heard Soul's first sentence, a strong fury grew inside him and he had smoke coming out of his ears. He gritted his teeth and glared at the hand that was extended to shake his own. Finally Spirit gathered enough patience to utter a few words.

"You are not and will never come CLOSE to my daughter. Do you understand that?!"

Before Soul could even respond at Spirit's harsh words, the red haired man ran screaming into the house, "MAAAKKKKKAAAAAA ALBARNNN!" and slammed the front door behind him.

Soul chuckled. He thought he remembered Maka mentioning how ridiculous her father could be. He walked up towards the front door of the house, but did not enter. That would be rude. He leaned against a side of the wall and decided to wait.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Tsubaki may seem a bit OOC, but it's because she is actually super happy that she is with Black Star. THe true side of Tsubaki is coming out :)**

**Please review/favorite/follow if you wish! :)**


	3. Spirit's Surprise

**By the way, I do not own Soul Eater in any shape or form, though I do love Soul and Maka very much. ^.^**

"MAAAKKKKKAAAAAA ALBARNNN!" she heard her father yell into the house.

"Oh dear. What on earth is he yelling about?" Maka rolled her eyes.

Tsubaki and Maka both walked into the living room, where her father was snorting and stomping like an angry bull.

"Ummm, Tsubaki, maybe you should head home now. Thanks for helping me. Now go get some sleep okay?" Maka told her best friend.

"Yeah, okay. Good luck Maka. Bye." And Tsubaki left. Maka then approached her raging father.

"What's wrong Papa?"

Spirit took one look at his daughter and thought he was going to have a heart attack. She was all dressed up, and was showing WAY too much skin for his liking. She also reminded him of Kami for a moment.

"WHAT'S WRONG? You told me this morning that you were going out for the day. I was fine with that. You did NOT however, tell me that it was with a BOY! I was getting the mail when this wild boy comes flying into our driveway on a MOTORCYCLE, with his music blasting! He wasn't even wearing a helmet for Shinigami's sake! The first thing he tells me is that he's here to take my daughter on a date! Not over my dead body! And there's no way I'd ever let you ride that motorcycle! Maka, he has WHITE hair! And have you seen his teeth?! I don't like him. Not one bit. I will not allow you to see him. Never! And with you dressed like that? Are you trying to give your Papa a heart attack? "

Maka sighed. She had a bad feeling that he would react this way. She had never introduced Papa to Soul before. She probably should've taken care of that sooner, but she never really thought that her dad would have to meet Soul.

Soul chuckled again outside the door. He could hear every word of their conversation. It did sound quite entertaining. But Soul wasn't worried. He had a feeling that this would happen; that's why he came early. Another thing that caught his attention was one of the last things Spirit had mentioned. Maka's outfit. What _was _she wearing? He was quite curious indeed.

"Papa, Soul is a good guy. You should calm down and give him a chance. Get to know him. He can be a really sweet guy and I think he really cares about me. And was he really not wearing a helmet? I get onto him for that all the time! Wait, papa, where _is _Soul now?"

"He's outside of course! You really think I'd let that mongrel in the house!?"

Maka was starting to get irked with her father. "Oh, Papa, I'm sorry but I really hate you sometimes."

Spirits face crumbled when she said that.

"Sit down and relax, okay? Papa, he means a lot to me. He's one of my best friends. I trust him, and so should you. Now, I'm going to bring him in, you are properly going to meet him and you are not going to be rude to him!" Maka stated her request firmly and made her father listen to her. He finally nodded his head and sat down unhappily.

Maka walked to the door and opened it to find a smiling Soul, perfectly expecting her at that moment. He was dressed nicer than his casual school clothes, but nothing too fancy. Soul was wearing a red t-shirt, with a nice ironed black button up shirt over it, but it was unbuttoned and hanging rather flatteringly. He was wearing black jeans and red vans. His favorite colors really were red and black. His eyes matched so perfectly too. Maka couldn't help but stare for a second when she saw how nice he looked. The thing is, Soul felt the same way. When he saw Maka open the door, he first automatically noticed her beautiful green eyes. They were his favorite. Something about her now made her eyes even prettier and he loved it. He then noticed she was wearing a nice top and he loved how her skirt was. _Man, I'd love to get up her skirt. Hot damn. Wait, I can't be thinking about that right now. I gotta stay cool. _He noticed the converse she was wearing and couldn't help but grin more. That was the Maka he knew and loved, even though he couldn't admit that openly just yet.

"Sorry about my father. Won't you please come in?" She asked him sincerely, staring into his crimson eyes.

"Of course." He said as he took her hand and kissed it. A blush appeared upon Maka's soft and beautiful cheeks. Soul thought she looked even more beautiful.

"Hello sir. As I mentioned previously, I am Soul Evans and I would greatly appreciate it if you would allow me to take your daughter on a date today."

"NO."

"Dad!"

"I promise that I will take care of her and protect. I would never let her get hurt. Also, I would not do anything irresponsible with her because I respect her and I know that also, you would kill me."

Spirit actually grinned, slightly, at Soul's comment. "Okay, what's with your hair? And especially those teeth? I don't need you biting my daughter like a vampire…. Or a shark." he said bluntly.

"Sir, both are natural. That's just how I am. My brother and I both have white hair. We get it from our mother. The teeth, from my father." Soul said and flashed him another smile. Soul was willing to take on any questions Spirit threw at him. He **was** going to have his date with Maka, no matter what it took. Because backing down on something like that just because of her father, that was not cool; not cool at all.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen. I will be nineteen on July 27th this year."

"Do you drink, smoke, do drugs, have tattoos or piercings?" Spirit eyed him up and down, just imagining what this boy could do, or had done already.

"No, no, no and no."

"Okay, there's no way I'm going to let my daughter ride on that death machine with you. Especially without a helmet!"

Soul sighed. "Mr. Albarn, I promise that I am a safe driver and I have an extra helmet for her to wear."

Maka started to smile. She knew that her father was running out questions and would give in soon. She could tell. She winked at Soul and he smiled.

"Well, I will admit that you're not _as _bad as I thought at first. My final decision is: NO."

Both Maka's and Soul's jaws dropped to the floor. What!? How could he say no?!

Then, out of nowhere, the front door slammed open and Professor Stein walked in. Maka was so startled she practically jumped out of her skin. Spirit got a grim look on his face as turned his head to face his ex-meister. Shivers began to run down his spine.

"Spirit, let them go out on a date NOW."

"But, B-But, But…..Stein…."

"NOW."

"Fine." Spirit hung his head in defeat. But then he looked up at Soul and glared. "Boy, if harm a single hair on her head and if _anything_ happens to her, you're mine. And you're dead. You won't be seeing that upcoming nineteenth birthday, you hear me?"

"Yes sir."

Soul grabbed Maka's hand as she grabbed her bag and they rushed out the door and he helped Maka up onto his motorcycle first. He opened a compartment on the bike and handed her the helmet. He revved up the engine and the zoomed out of the neighborhood, with nothing but dust and an upset father behind them. Maka knew her day was going to be great.

**Isn't Soul so great? ^.^ He may seem a bit OOC, but it's because he has realized that he cares about Maka and wants to impress her and be "cool". That's why. And gotta love how Stein just shows up XD**

**Please review, favorite and/or follow if you want! Thanks!**


End file.
